800 years after
by jocandigelvis
Summary: well hello first fic on this site... yay? merlin is zapped 800(ish) years into the future where he comes across two men hunting a dragon. how did he get here? who are these men, and OMG IS THAT ATHUSIA! T because i'm paranoid... and mild violence and swearing. WARNING: there will be spoilers for merlin... you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

" _thank you"_

" _No no noooo" Merlin wept as his king fell unconscious. He screamed into the heavens in the tongue of the dragons. Thunder rolled and lightning struck the trees. fire danced around him and his friend. In a flash of white light the two vanished from the land._

A wave of dizziness hit Merlin so he lay down onto the cold hard ground _. Arthur._ Merlin sprang up, he fought the pounding in his head. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. His surroundings were wrong. He was on a strange road with stranger lights that made odd buzzing sounds.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin called out but there was only silence to answer him. Merlin thought that he heard a sound behind a wall, he approached the noise. It was too dark to see so he called a flame to his hand. He saw two men, but before he could do anything they turned pointing strange objects at him. He quickly hushed his light.

"What was that?" The taller of the two demanded.

"Nothing" Merlin muttered fastly.

"Why were you following us?" The shorter one asked accusingly.

"what? I wasn't following you, I'm looking for my friend."

The two continued to eye Merlin suspiciously.

"What are they?" Merlin said nodding to the strange devices.

"You don't know what a gun is?" the short one asked in disbelief.

" a gun?"

"I don't believe this, move it kid, I got a dragon to take down and I don't have time to babysit a British idiot."

"A dragon?"

" that's what I said isn't it?"

"Dean it's here!" The tall one tapped his partner.

'Dean' turned and sure enough a white winged beast swooped down and landed. It moved towards a large dark building that Merlin realized to be abandoned. They were within the ruins of some kingdom.

'Dean' pointed his 'gun' and pulled a latch that gave off a loud bang that made Merlin's ears ring. The creature moved but Merlin saw something pierce her wing. The dragon shrieked in pure agony. Merlin recognized her call at once. _Athusia._

Dean lifted his weapon to fire again. Merlin couldn't let this man hurt her. He t and the guns flew out of Dean and the tall one's hands.

"Sunova-"

"what the hell?"

Athusia was upon them and she let out a stream of fire towards them. Merlin held up his hands and the fire was diverted. Merlin spoke in the voice of the dragon and Athusia quivered before him. Merlin turned to the men who were cowering as well. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dean pointed to Athusia "uh, dragon"

Merlin turned to Athusia. "You are not to harm the innocent Athusia. Stay away from these people." Athusia lashed out in anger, and Merlin shouted the commands in the dragon's tongue. Athusia bowed. With a final command Athusia fled the ground. Merlin turned to the two men. He sighed, quite tired, I've helped you with your dragon, so please I need your help.

"You!? Need help? You just told off a dragon!" The taller one spat out.

"Who the hell are you" Dean demanded again.

"I'm just a servant. No one really." Merlin mumbled nervously.

"The hell you aren't. You just moved stuff with your mind and took care of a dragon with out any weapons!" Dean pointed out.

"You just let that monster that _thing_ go kill more innocent people!" The tall one spoke up.

"I didn't know she was killing people but she is not a monster she is a living breathing creature of magic killers like you would never understand!"

"How would you know anything about us?" Dean asked aggressively.

" I don't not really it's just I… I can tell it in your eyes. You have killed many."

The tall one defended the other, "And you just allowed more deaths by protecting a dragon."

"No she won't harm anyone. She will obey me."

The shorter man pulled another weapon from his side; it was a blade with a curved tip. "Are you in control of it? Are you it's master?"

Merlin knew he had said too much, but he couldn't stop the truth from pouring out of his mouth " I am a dragon lord! She will not harm the innocent again. She cannot disobey my words"

"Listen kid, there is no way in hell that I can believe that _that_ won't kill again. So you get that _thing_ back here so I can kill it!"

Merlin's face was that of stone. He knew if Athusia returned these men would perish. He wondered if that wasn't a bad idea. " so, you think that _you_ can kill a dragon?"

The tall one spoke, grabbing the attention of Merlin "we've got the one weapon that can."

"Oh really?"

"That's right; we've got the sword Excalibur!" Dean spoke, his expression smug.

Merlin's face went hard.

"I'll take you've heard of it before." The taller one smirked.

Merlin was very nervous now. He didn't let it show. "I have"

"Think that might end our dragon problem?"

Merlin looked the two men over; he did not see the sword. "You haven't got it."

"Yea, well how about this?" Dean asked as he pulled a damaged sword out of an strange sort of bag.

Merlin relaxed ever so slightly at the sight of the broken blade "that's not Excalibur, that's Mordred's blade"

"Who the hell is Mordred?"

"Mordred was Arthur's nephew in the stories. He's the one who is said to have killed Arthur." The tall one informed Dean.

"Mordred was a druid, not Arthur's nephew." Merlin spoke. Where ever he was, these people knew some about Arthur and Mordred, he couldn't be too far from Arthur or Camelot. He was worried that he was in a different realm for a minute.

"Wait… can you run that by me again?" The taller one asked, as if he had not fully understood what Merlin's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to those who are reading, sorry i've not updated, I've had a serious lack of motivation and life has gotten busy. Damn tests and julius ceaser. yes. I am blaming school, although it's completely my fault. luv yall!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

"Um…" Merlin wasn't sure what to say him, but both men waited for him to speak. The shorter one—Dean still held the blade threateningly. "Mordred was not Arthur's nephew."

"From what I read he was." the taller one argued.

"No, I'm Arthur's servant, he doesn't have a nephew" The taller one, still unnamed, rose a suspicious eyebrow at Merlin, clearly not believing him. 'Dean' started laugh.

"Riiiiiight, that would make you some 800 years old. Good one. So this sword isn't Excalibur and it's completely useless?"

"That sword may not be Excalibur but it was forged in the same manner, by the breath of a dragon. I did not realize it was so severely damaged."

"It was in decent condition before dean blew it up," the tall one said nodding to his companion.

"So this isn't Excalibur and it can't kill a dragon?" Dean demanded.

Merlin choose to ignore the man, who was now known as Dean, "I've answered enough of your questions, I have a few of my own" Merlin's eyes flickered between the two, searching for a hint of their thoughts "Have you seen Arthur? He was with mr just minutes ago." Merlin chewed the inside of his mouth, anxious for an answer.

Dean put down the blades he held. He didn't trust the boy, not at all, it was clear he didn't take the kid seriously, but he seemed…..good. Dean turned to his partner. "Sammy, this kid is crazy."

'Sammy' pulled Dean to the side and lowered his voice, but not enough so that Merlin couldn't hear him. "He may seem crazy, but he's powerful, powerful enough to control dragons and move things with his mind."

"I can hear everything you're saying, I'm not crazy but i am powerful. If you aren't going to help me than i shall bid you farewell." Merlin turned to leave. There was hope without these two imbeciles; Merlin was somewhere where the battle between Mordred and arthur was known. As soon as he got to a clearing he would call for Kilgharrah. Merlin's heart sank, He had called for Kilgharrah already, just before the lightning had struck. Merlin had no clue why he had not come when he was needed most.

"Wait." Dean said as he grabbed merlin by the shoulder "You, whoever you are, you never gave us your name."

Merlin was sick of wasting time. "And I know not your names either so we are even." He tried to turn away but dean wouldn't allow it.

"Fine, I'm Dean and this is Sam, now for the last time who the hell are you? And if you say time lord I will slap you!"

"I'm not a- a time….lord, I'm a dragon lord…. And my name is….merlin."

* * *

A/N: Omigosh! Y'all i swear to chuck i am sooooo sorry! Here have a lolly pop! (I stole it from Gabe!) guys and girls and other, I officially promise I will do better! For those who don't know I've been working on a destiel AU and that along with school and a play, are the reasons why I've been neglecting this story. I am an ass butt. Sorry? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames! To Nanulee, KatterontheFangirl, and Ambernot Thank you for your kind reviews it means alot!

LUVS

~Impalas


End file.
